Ebola virus (EboV) is a highly pathogenic enveloped virus that causes outbreaks of zoonotic infection in Africa. EboV is transmitted by close contact and virus levels increase by 75-fold/day for several days after initial infection. The clinical symptoms are manifestations of the massive production of pro-inflammatory cytokines in response to infection and in many outbreaks, mortality exceeds 75%. The endothelial cell dysfunction associated with “cytokine storm” results in capillary leak, hypovolemic shock, disseminated intravascular coagulation and inadequate perfusion of major organs. The unpredictable onset, ease of transmission, rapid progression of disease, high mortality and lack of effective vaccine or therapy have created a high level of public concern abo-ut EboV. The 2014 Ebola outbreak in West Africa has resulted in total deaths of about 8200, out of about 21000 cases. The high mortality is partly attributed to the lack of effective anti-EboV vaccine or therapy. Therefore, development of anti-EboV drugs is of great importance.